Administrative Core Summary The Administrative Core provides the leadership, oversight and management of the Rocky Mountain Neurological Disorders Center Core (RMNDC). This Core collaborates with the three Research Cores to monitor Core use and the impact of the Research Cores, and to maintain a detailed Core user base. The Administrative Core will also collaborate with the three Research Cores in informational and educational efforts and conduct surveys designed to provide feedback about the value and ?user-friendliness? of Core services. These functions are essential for assessment of the effectiveness of the Center Core, its alignment with the NINDS mission, and to plan strategically for development of future innovative services.